1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission system, and in particular, relates to a data transmission system having a display interface circuit used for updating software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intelligent electronic devices, such as televisions, refrigerators, air-conditioners, video games, etc. in home networks include various microprocessors. All of these electronic devices need to load or update software to perform various arithmetic logic counting processes and functions. Generally, software is already loaded into the intelligent electronic devices before being sold to users. However, a user may need to update the software due to different usages or versions. When the speed of updating software is not fast enough, it may be inconvenient for users. Therefore, there is a need for a method or device to speed up the software updating process.